War of the Magic Dimension
by Morosely2101
Summary: What if there was war through out all the realms? Each kingdom was against another, but what if six girls and six boys tries to unite their kingdom together, in peace and harmony. Will they ever to convince the royal families in doing so. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

War of the magic dimension

Chapter 1:

There are seven planets in the magic dimension that are in war against the other planets. It started when they're deciding to expand each kingdom with much more power all together combined every kingdom into one united power in the magic dimension, some of them agreed to this, but most of them didn't agree to this. The ones that disagreed with this didn't allow any realms to expand their kingdom. Every king from each realm declared war. Domino against Eracklyon, Solaria against Melody, Andros against Linphea, Zenith are with the Linphean. After when the meeting was over each of the kings went to their queens to explain what's going on.

* * *

Eracklyon:

Erendor was walking to his bed room to overcome all this, their he found his wife Samara. What's going on? "Said Samara" There's going to be war we're against Domino, said Erendor What? There's going to be war Erendor against Domino, said Samara. Yes, am I speaking a foreign language here, said Erendor. Anyone from Eracklyon is forbidden to see anyone from Domino, said Erendor. Is it understood, said Erendor. Understood, said Samara. Let's go to sleep now I'm tired, said Erendor. They went to sleep.

Domino:

Mariam where are you, said Oritel in a loud voice. I'm in the girls room Oritel, is everything ok, said Mariam. I need to talk to you it's very important, said Oritel. I'm coming, said Mariam. Leaving the girls with their maids. What's wrong Oritel, what do you need to talk about, said Mariam. Mariam open your ears now and listen for what I'm going to say now and listen carefully, there's going to be war against Eracklyon, and everyone from Domino is forbidden to see anyone from Eracklyon, said Oritel. There's going to be war said the worried Mariam. Do you know what position you are taking Oritel do you, said Mariam. Yes, I do, said Oritel. What if they try to kill our daughters Oritel, said Mariam with tears in her eyes. That's never going to happen sweetheart I promise you that I would never allow it to happen, said Oritel reassuring Mariam. They're not going to get hurt we'll protect them Mariam that I promise, said Oritel while hugging Mariam.

Solaria:

Radius walked into his bedroom he's very mad. Luna saw him in the room and walked in and said to Radius. Whats wrong Radius is this another argument with another kingdom, said Luna. No, but this time it's far worse than before every kingdom is declaring war over another, and we are one of these planets, said Radius. We're against Melody,said Radius. "What"? "Said Luna" When did this occur why haven't been notice of it before do you know what this war bring to everybody and to our little Stella it will effect her life and us as well we'll never live in comfortable and we'll be always worrying what's going to happen next, said Luna. Luna this happened for a reason and I know no, that no one would like to live like this, no one is agreeing on Luna and every king decided that it'll be the best way by winning, said Radius. It's going to end after a day or two right Radius, said Luna. I don't know Luna it might be for a very long time to end, and also one more thing everyone form Solaria is forbidden to see anyone from Melody and also we'll get the Royal family of Domino on our side, to win the war, said Radius while walking away from Luna heading out to the throne room.

Melody:

Martian went back to his throne room to get his wife and to tell her what happen in the meeting with the other royals. When he came to the throne room he saw his wife Malina sitting on the throne, Malina caught her husband expression, he was in a bad mood. When Martian came and sat on his throne, Malina said to him what's wrong dear what's upsetting you tell me I want to know to help you resolve this problem, said Malina. Malina each Kingdom declared war and we are a part of this war dear, said Martian. What you all have declared war, said Malina in a surprised expression, and started to worry about this. Yes, we're against Solaria, no one in the meeting could agree with each each other and have declared war on one another, said one from Melody is allowed to see any Solarian. And we'll get the Royal family of Domino on our side, to win the war, said Martian that's how we will win the battle.

Andros:

Terendor why do you look so mad of all days, said Niobe while walking into their bedroom when they made it they closed the door behind them. Now tell me what's the matter Terendor why do you look like you're about to explode, said Niobe. All the kings have declared war Niobe because no one isn't agreeing on it, so they decide the best way is to expand their land is to declare war on another planet in order to do so, said Terendor. War Terendor really, what does the other queens think about this , was it a good idea with out taking their and my opinion, and look now for what have you all done, what about Aisha now, said Niobe. What do you mean about that Niobe, said Terendor. What I mean is that will she live as a normal and happy child with nothing to be worried about and to have such loving parents which is us, said Niobe. Terendor was think what she had said now and he said she'll live happy and be protected at the same time by us there's nothing to worry about Niobe. What I mean is that she may be affected by the war, by being unhappy that's what I mean, said Terendor. Don't worry it won't affect her and besides she won't know this until she's older that I'm sure of Niobe, said Terendor while hugging her, I promise you that, said Terendor. We're against Linphea and Zenith it's not bad I mean a planet with planets and technology, we're stronger than that Niobe don't worry, said Terendor.

Linphea:

Emily was in the nursery of her beloved daughter Crystal, she was watching her sleeping in her crib sleeping peacefully. Then after couple of minutes she went out of the nursery room and went to the throne room which she knew her husband will be back from the royal meeting with other planets monarchy. When she made it she saw her husband sitting on the throne with an unpleasant mood.

What's wrong Jackson, is their another problem with the meeting that you had with the other royal family?

Yes, there is Emily, so many problems right one after another, today in the meeting since no one is agreeing to put all there power in one, they didn't agree to it, but they want it all for themselves and they had declared war, for who ever wins the war of having their planets with much more of power than before we tried to convince them but it didn't work, they all want more powers to their selves. Especially the royal family of Domino since they already have the most powerful power in the whole magic dimension the Dragon's flame the one that created the magical universe it's self and they have that power to win all the realms, said Jackson.

War Jackson... I can't believe you and the others have agreed to this, really, said Emily.

What do you expect Emily no one wants to play nicely over this and you know it, and beside Zenith is teaming up with us, first we have to get the royal family of Domino on our side so we can win the battle all three of us will unite than, now you please excuse me I'm going to Crystal room to check on her I haven't seen her all day today, said Jackson leaving his wife in the throne room with a expressive look on her face.

Zenith:

I wonder if Kameir is done with the royal meeting with the other royal family from other kingdoms hum... said Rena. She was walking down the hall ways all the way to the throne room, but she did not find him there huh looks like he's in his office I will just check on him to see how he is doing, said Rena.

She made it there and knocked on the door and said, may I come in dear she said. Yes, you may dear I'm done from the meeting about an hour and a half ago, said Kameir. Rena went into his office and she said to Kameir what's troubling you dear is some kind of argument that is happening now. My dear I don't really know how can you except this news and it ain't pleasant dear just be calm and relax for what I'm about to say, said Kameir.

Dear all the kingdoms are declaring war on each realm, said Kameir.

What?! Kameir do you know what you are saying a real war on each realm, I don't know what to say so all you kings have decided this, and I want to tell you this Kameir this news surprised me and I thought it would never go to this, and I think now that each queen will take this news by surprise and all of you did not decided with us whether it's a good idea or not? "Said Rena".

I know my dear all of them will be surprised about this, said Rena. Look at the bright side to this we're teaming up with Linphea and we're against Andros only, but they think that we are weak and not that strong we'll show them what we Zenith and Linphea are made of we might be technology and flower but we'll have a smart plan then them. the king and I will kidnap the royal family of Domino since they have the most powerful magic in the whole dimension and if they don't be on our side we'll destroy their entire planet it doesn't have to be from the begging maybe in the end we'll kidnap them and use their powers against the other planets and they'll be apologizing to us and they'll never laugh at us again, said Kameir.

Do you know what you are saying Kameir, said Rena.

Yes, I know what I'm saying dear and would you stay out of my way now, said Kameir leaving his wife in his office with a horrible expression on her face.

* * *

**I hoped you had enjoyed the first chapter of war of the magic dimension. **

**This is just the began of what they are planning to do and how to win.**

**Will the six girls and boys help them from their mistake to make them enemies with one another. Can they change them or will the war just go on and on you'll know in the up following chapters from now.**

**please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a long time to update another chapter, I've studied for my exams which was last week and the exams are done and now... I'm glad it's over now and here you go enjoy a new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

At Eracklyon:

The next day after what had happen in the meeting king Erendor was in the throne he is discussing with his captain, soldiers and guards to protect Eracklyon and to win.

One of the guards suggested "since we're against Domino we should black mail the king and queen by kidnapping the princesses, after we do that the king and queen will notice that their girls are missing and they'll send the guards to search for them." Said the captain.

"Then we'll tell them where the girls are, because every parent loves their children right, and their precious to them and they'll do anything to get their girls to safety and not to be harmed". Said the solider.

"Your right they will fall too easily for this and they'll search for them everywhere no matter what it takes them all they care about is their children nothing will be much important as them. We would be gaining an advantage on them, and that's their greatest weakness what a prefect plan this is I'm impressed with you, you gave me the best idea ever, we will prepare all this right after dinner.

So you go to Domino before sunrise, while everyone will still be asleep you'll kidnap the princesses you have to watch out for the guards they are guarding the palace day and night, so be careful for what action you're going to take, now this discussion is over for now and we'll take right after dinner you all maybe excuses now go back to what were you doing from before," said Erendor while walking down the throne room before they left they bow to him and left to their jobs.

Erendor made it out of the throne room and he was now walking in the royal gardens and there he found Samara and Sky. Samara saw her husband from behind her she said "are you done with your meetings for today Erendor".

"Yes, I'm done with the meeting Samara, now I want to enjoy the rest of the day with my family smiled Erendor at Samara and he hugged Samara and Sky, and he said "nothing can ruin this day", Erendor smiled at both of them.

Then he holds Sky and he through him up and he catches him Sky was laughing he was enjoying the time with his parents. Samara was holding Erendor's arm and she was smiling at Sky and Erendor, they went for a walk it was a perfect day for them.

* * *

At Domino:

The next morning king Oritel was talking to his captain, guards, and soldiers to prepare for what's coming up next.

"We need you to protect our kingdom, our people we need to send the troops to the cities before sunset and before sunrise to make sure especially during those times, they'll mostly take advantage of this time and may attack us by surprise", Oritel said. Yes, your majesty, we need to know our enemies real well-known, so we can have an advantage and use it against them, the captain said.

"Then we'll go head in their plan and, then we'll be able to know their every move and stop them," said the guard.

"We have to start organizing by tonight so they can head out right after the sunsets," said the captain.

"This is a perfect plan so by sunset everything should be ready by then, now you can all head back to your subjects now," said Oritel walking down from his throne, but before they left they bowed to him and left back their duties.

Oritel walked out the room into the hallway, right at this time he knows where he would find his wife Mariam; she would be with the girls in the royal garden where the girls would be playing in the playground on the swings.

Once he head outside he saw them happily playing, Mariam was sitting in front of them watching them then he came and sat next to her he put his around her he said "are you happy my dear watching the girls enjoying their time," asked Oritel with a happy expression he looked at while they're swinging.

"They're my little angels that fill my life with happiness and joy," Mariam looked at Oritel with a happy look on her face. Oritel looked at her and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in a deep kiss.

After five min. later Daphne and Bloom got off the swing and ran toward their parents and they said: "mommy daddy," laughing all the way.

"Girls darlings," Mariam said she grabbed Bloom and lifted her and sat her on her lap. Oritel done the same thing with Daphne she was sitting on his lap. Oritel looked at the three of them and said "I love you so much."

"We love you to daddy," the girls said. That made him very happy and he pulled his family into a hug. Then they let go and started to do family activities together for the rest of the day. The hours had passed until the sun was setting it was dinner time already. The four of them looked at the sun that was setting the sky had beautiful colors as the sun were setting.

"We better get back to the palace it's almost dinner time," Mariam said.

"Ok, mommy I'm hungry," Bloom said.

"Me too," said Daphne.

"Then let's go back to the palace and get ready for dinner," said Oritel. Then they all hold hands and headed back to the palace.

After dinner it was bed time, Bloom was in her bed going to sleep now, until Oritel and Mariam came into her room and walked in.

"Goodnight my sweet little angle," Mariam giving a kiss on Bloom's cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart see you in the morning," said Oritel ruffling Bloom's hair. They got up and left but before they closed the door Bloom said "goodnight mommy daddy." "Sweet dreams Bloom," Mariam said closing the door, they left and went to Daphne's room.

When they came in they saw Daphne sleeping "look at her Oritel she's sleeping," Mariam said in a low voice. They walked to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Daphne," Oritel said in a low voice.

"Sweet dreams Daphne," Mariam said while closing the door.

They headed back to their room to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, there was strange noises like if someone was fighting with another. Bloom was in her room sleeping peacefully until the window were smashed open, the glass shattered all on the floor. Bloom awoke from her sleep scared, because of the glass that had shattered to the floor, then she turned to the window that was broken she was scared and pulled the bunny close to her.

"Who's...who's there she said in a scared tone looking all around the room then she saw a dark figure, and foot steps that was coming closer and closer to her, when that man came closer to her she saw a knife in his hand, she started to scream so high it woke her parents up.

"What the hell is going on," Oritel said.

"That sounds like Bloom, Oritel let's go and see," Mariam said.

"Mommy daddy help me!" screamed Bloom.

On their way to Bloom's room they hear another glass that had shattered to the ground, "what was that Oritel, what's going on, that glass that shattered came from Daphne's room go Oritel to Daphne and I'll go to Bloom," yelled Mariam in an angry voice, because someone was in their girls room she doesn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Mommy daddy," yelled Daphne as the man was coming closer and closer to her with a knife he had grabbed hold of Daphne on the neck, Daphne was in pain.

"I'm coming Daphne don't worry," said Oritel.

When he made it he kicked the door and his eyes were wide open, but in pain for what he just saw the man holding his daughter on the neck and holding a knife close to her. Oritel was very angry at the man for what he's doing to his daughter.

"Let go of my daughter now." Oritel said in an angry and loud voice.

The man was shaking and the knife dropped to the floor he was scared of Oritel, but he didn't let go of her he was still holding her.

Oritel made his sword appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his sword and he said "I said it once and I'm not going to say it again let go of my daughter."

"I'm not going to let go of your daughter what are you going to do about it," the man said.

"Have it your way then," said Oritel than he used his sword to send him a powerful spell, the spell went to him, and blasted him he fell backwards and he let go of her. Daphne ran back to her father and stayed behind him.

"Daddy that man is mean and scary he hurt me my neck is burning red," Daphne had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart that man won't come near you or harm you ever again," Oritel said walking to the man and said to him " who are you, and what do you think you are doing to my daughter."

"I'm never going to tell you your majesty, and I'll always be after your lovely daughters, even though if it takes ten years from now mahaha." He used a smoke bomb and he vanished.

Oritel turned to Daphne and said "are you alright Daphne" I'm ok daddy but my neck is hurting and it's red she ran and hugged her dad this angered him a lot, he said " don't worry we're going to heal it, come let's go and find your mother," he carried her and they left the room.

"Let my baby go you monster," Mariam said she saw the man with a knife in his hand making it closer to Bloom.

"Never that's not going to happen your highness," said the man.

"If you are a man than fight me without using my daughter against me, I would destroy you, but you are using my weakness to fight me, and that's the only reason your using her, you know I would defeat you," Mariam said.

"Oh really you would defeat me without using your daughter against you hum...let me think about it, no," than he through a spell at Mariam but she dogged the attack.

"Well very good you dog the attack quickly than I expected," the man said.

"Of course, I know all my move I know when I need it the most," Mariam said.

"Know I'm going to blast you dragon furry," yelled Mariam.

She through the spell at him and the man hit the wall very hard he was still holding Bloom on the neck tightly.

"Mommy he's...he's holding my neck... very tight I can breathe only a little," Bloom said.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm coming," Mariam said she was running to get her daughter from this monster but when she came closer the man through the smoke bomb on the floor and the room was in smoke Mariam couldn't see a thing, and when the smoke vanished the man had disappeared with her daughter than tears streamed down her cheek.

Oritel came into the room, Mariam turned her head to see who it was she saw Oritel and he saw her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oritel that man got Bloom he was holding a knife right next to her, I was afraid but I blasted the man he hit the wall very hard and then I was running to her to get her from that monster but he smoked the room and I couldn't see when the smoke vanished he was gone with Bloom." said Mariam in an upset expression.

"There...there my love we're going to find Bloom I swear if they do anything to her I'm going to find him and kill him we'll get Bloom back she'll be safe again I promise." Oritel looked at Mariam with hope in his eyes.

Mariam turned away from Oritel and looked at Daphne and hugged her very tight and said to her "everything going to be fine I promise you," than she notice the red markings all over her neck and said "who did this to you, isn't it hurting you," she turned her head to Oritel and looked at him, "the man did it mommy," Daphne said.

"We'll heal it for you," Mariam said, then she used a healing spell and put it on her neck after a few min. the red marks vanished it wasn't hurting Daphne anymore. Daphne hugged her mother and Mariam lifted her up and she looked at Oritel.

Oritel said " let's go back to our room with Daphne and sleep."

" I can't sleep without Bloom," Mariam said.

"Don't worry we'll find her the first thing in the morning," Oritel said they left the room and went to their bed room.

* * *

Eracklyon:

The guards have arrived at Eracklyon, the ship had landed in front of the palace they got out of the ship carrying the tired princess.

"What are we going to they'll the king now we've only got one princess," said the first guard.

"Will tell him the story what had happened on Domino," said the second guard they were heading to the palace once they made it in the throne room they saw the king sitting on his throne and they bowed to him.

"We've brought the princess your majesty," said the first guard putting the princess on the ground and they hold the princess's hand.

"Where's the other princess I told you to bring," said Erendor and now Bloom was mad because she just now realized who told her to capture her and her sister.

"Well here's what had happened your majesty," said the second guard, they were explaining to the king what happened on Domino.

"Very well than a least we have one princess, now take her to a guest room let her rest for a couple of hours," said Erendor. So the guards escort her to the guest room.

"Here you go princess that's the finest bedroom in the palace," said the first guard Bloom didn't say any word or she didn't look at them, so the guards left her alone and they closed the door behind them. Bloom open the sheets of the bed and went in she hugged the rabbit and she started to cry silently she was upset that she may never see her parents nor her sister again and she fell asleep crying.

The very next day in the morning the king and queen and the prince were eating breakfast, the servant had come to give them tea.

"Servant go get the princess from the guest room now, she needs to eat her breakfast," Erendor said.

Samara and Sky were looking at Erendor in a strange way what princess did he mention or what princess did he find.

"What princess Erendor, what are you talking about," said Samara.

"I'll tell you after breakfast about who is this girl and where she comes from, said Erendor sighed as he was drinking his tea.

The princess came to breakfast and she said to them "good morning your highness,".

"Good morning," they all replied. Samara and Sky were looking at her she has red long hair which is curled up, pale skin, and sparkling blue sapphire eyes.

"What's your name," Samara asked.

"My name is Bloom," said Bloom.

"What a nice name," said Samara.

"Me and you have the same color eyes but yours are lighter and mine is darker," said Sky. Bloom gave him a smile, than she sat down and started to her breakfast. After breakfast Erendor went to his office where he could tell Samara everything, Samara followed him and she closed the door behind her.

"Ok to clarify what's going on Samara you saw that little girl right, she's Oritel and Mariam's daughter." Erendor said.

"'What! Erendor is what I'm hearing is true, but how did she ended up here in the palace you have to tell me what's going on Erendor," said the shocked Samara.

Erendor explained to Samara what he had done yesterday, Samara was very shocked for what her husband had done.

"Do have any idea what Oritel and Mariam are feeling now you just took their daughter away from them, and you know that they're worried about their daughter, if they know that we took their daughter away from them, they'll do the same they'll take sky away from us," said Samara.

"They won't know who attacked them last night, they'll think it's someone from their kingdom haha," said Erendor.

"Now we have to go to the throne room we have meetings all day," said Erendor.

Samara sighed she knew that what ever she will say, she can't change his mind so she followed him to the throne room and they sat on the throne.

The guards let Sky and Bloom to go and play on the playground. On the way out Sky noticed that Bloom had tears in her eyes and he decided to ask her what was wrong why is she upset.

"What's wrong," Sky asked.

"Nothing really nothing is wrong but some dust came into my eyes and my eyes got a little watery," Bloom said to Sky.

"There's something wrong you're not telling me what's wrong," said Sky looking at Bloom pleading so that she can tell him.

"Fine, I'll tell you I want to go back to my parents and sister I'm not from here I'm from Domino a princess, please don't tell anyone promise," said Bloom.

Sky had a shock face, in his mind he saying "Eracklyon and Domino are enemies we're at war here what are you thinking, I can't like this girl but I do I'm going to help her to go back to Domino, probably by now her parents are worried about her and where she is."

"I'll help you Bloom to go back to Domino and return you back to your parents," said Sky.

"Thank you," said Bloom giving him a small smile and they went to play on the swings.

* * *

Domino:

Meanwhile on Domino after what happened last night, Oritel ordered his guards to find his daughter he was trying to reason with Mariam but she didn't listen because nothing could comfort her out of her miserable state, she had tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom don't cry your pretty you shouldn't, your even making me what to cry with you we'll find my sister where ever she is, she'll come back to us mom, don't worry daddy is going to find her," said Daphne looking at her mother with confidence that Bloom will return to them.

Mariam pulled Daphne into a big huge and kissed her on her forehead and she said to Daphne "thank you Daphne for trying to cheer me up, me and your father love you and your sister so much that we don't want anyone to harm or to hurt you and your sister", Mariam said while wiping the tears of her eyes. Than Mariam and Daphne got up and they stared at the room that's destroyed from last night and Daphne saw something shining so she picked up the metal thing that looks like a star that was on the ground and ran to her mother.

"Mom look I found this metal star it was on the ground," Daphne said.

"Let me see darling," Mariam said, than Daphne handed the metal star to her mother.

Mariam was looking at the shaped metal star she looked very closely and saw the flags color which was dark red and dark yellow she realized from where it came from and she looked at Daphne.

"What is it mom, you know where it comes from," said the happy Daphne.

"We better go tell your father about this," said Mariam.

They left the room and headed out to the throne once they made it to the throne room they saw Oritel he was mad because no one founded his daughter, the guards searched the entire kingdom, but they found nothing no one knows where the princess is.

"Oritel I want to show you something," Mariam said.

"What is it Mariam," Oritel said in a deep voice.

Mariam sighed that sometimes Oritel would be in an unpleasant mood which makes it hard to understand him. Mariam came and sat on the throne next to him.

"Look Oritel at this we've found it in Bloom's room," Mariam said, than she gave it Oritel and he looked at it he realized it from where it came from.

"Mariam that's a symbol from Eracklyon which the guards put it on their chest to represent the realm so it was Erendor's doing I've should've known that it was him, he's the one responsible for last night," Oritel said to Mariam.

"Guards," Oritel yelled. Than a bunch of men where running to the throne room and they bowed to the king before them.

"What's the problem your majesty," the guard.

"I want you to go to Eracklyon and get the prince here," Oritel said.

"Oritel!" Mariam exclaimed.

"What is it Mariam," Oritel signed.

"Oritel we don't need the prince here we want Bloom here to be safe and sound," Mariam said.

"Mariam we want Erendor and Samara to feel what we've felt yesterday night, and they'll have to give Bloom back to us, because we have Sky and they don't want anything to happen to him so ya, like I said they'll give us Bloom and we'll give them Sky," Oritel said.

"Go to Eracklyon and get prince Sky," Oritel said.

The guards left at once finally when they were gone Oritel looked at Daphne he carried her and hugged her and he said to her "don't worry we'll get your sister back," Daphne hugged her father very tight. Oritel walked out of the throne room and Mariam was right next to him and they headed it out to the gardens.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter there's much more to this in the next chapter. The next chapter will be on Solaria and Melody, it would be about Stella and Musa hating each other because of their realms...**

**So see you guys next time, please review.**


End file.
